one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wii Fit Trainer vs Sportacus
Wii Fit Trainer vs Sportacus 'is a One Minute Melee by Theultimatelifeform, featuring Wii Fit Trainer from the ''Wii Fit ''series and Sportacus from the ''Lazytown ''series. Description ''Wii Fit vs Lazytown! Two symbols of health and fitness in blue duke it out to see who is truly the best! Pre-Battle Wii Fit Trainer was teaching some students in a gym, doing stretches and push ups. Sportacus, walking in the gym and noticing it, hopped over the students and got out an apple. Wii Fit Trainer, in surprise, punch Sportacus across the gym, having him crash into equipment. Sportacus got up and jumped in the middle of the gym, getting in a fighting pose as Wii Fit Trainer did the same. SHOW ME YOUR MOVES! '''ENGAGE! The two collided punches before Sportacus did several backflips, spinkicking the Wii Fit Trainer, who was sent back a bit, but blocked a charged elbow from Sportacus, then kneed him before punching him. Wii Fit Trainer then uppercut him into the air before kicking him away. Sportacus managed to land on his feet and do a thumbs up before running towards Wii Fit Trainer with fast speeds, hitting her repeatedly with his increased movements. 50! As Sportacus was coming towards Wii Fit Trainer for a charged punch, Wii Fit Trainer tripped the superhero, causing him to roll across the ground and crash into a box filled with dumbbells. Recovering and shaking his head, Sportacus noticed the dumbbells and picked two up, running at Wii Fit Trainer and punching her in the face twice with them, then doing a flip kick before dropping the equipment. As Sportacus leaped to complete his combo, Wii Fit Trainer kicked him down before firing a sun salutation at him, but he managed to dodge it with a backflip. 40! As Wii Fit Trainer fired more sun salutations, Sportacus ran towards her, running around the projectiles before elbowing her, then doing several backflips, kicking Wii Fit Trainer several times. Sportacus went for a final kick, but she blocked it and throw him down, causing him to bounce off the ground into a sun salutations, knocking him back several feet. 30! Sportacus managed to land on his feet and get out an apple. As he went to eat it, Wii Fit Trainer came over and elbowed him, sending him back more. Sportacus then rolled under a punch from the trainer, then kicked her in the back before grabbing her and throwing her into a wall. Sportacus picked up the apple and began biting into it, causing him to power up and cause the ground under them to rumble. 20! Wii Fit Trainer noticed a smash ball and broke it, giving her power which caused the ground to rumble further, beginning to make cracks around them. The two were powering up, charging up supposed attacks. Sportacus with a smile, biting into his apple more as Wii Fit Trainer was about to activate her final smash. 10! Wii Fit Trainer used her final smash, sending clones of herself to attack Sportacus, but Sportacus kicked and punched them all away while running towards her. Both fighters collided punches, then elbows, but when Wii Fit Trainer punched his chest, she felt a jolt of pain that caused her to stumble back. Sportacus took this chance to run over and uppercut Wii Fit Trainer so hard, she was launched into the sky and past the clouds. K.O! Sportacus panted before turning to the screen and doing a thumbs up while holding his half-eaten apple. Remember, everyone! He said. Always remember to eat healthy! Sportacus then did several backflips to get away from the screen. This Melee's Winner is... Sportacus landed on the podium and crossed his arm and smiling. SPORTACUS!Category:Theultimatelifeform Season 6 Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2017 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees